The present invention relates generally to a storage/display rack for holding articles such as compact discs, audio and video cassettes, computer discs, and the like in an accessible manner both physically and visibly.
Space efficient, and easy accessible storage and display facilities for objects such as compact discs, audio or video cassettes, computer discs or the like are desirable to facilitate the organization and arrangement of such objects. A storage and display facility also decreases the risk of damaging such articles. Various storage and display racks have been proposed in the past. These display racks typically have not been space efficient, have required special furniture which makes the unit expensive, or deface existing furniture by requiring activities such as nailing, screwing, or gluing the unit to another object such as a wall or a desk.